


Lonely Day

by NDropped



Series: Lotte&Barbara Stories [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDropped/pseuds/NDropped
Summary: Lotte is left alone by her roommates. She meets Barbara, who is coincidentally also without her usual group.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson
Series: Lotte&Barbara Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Lonely Day

"Goodbye Lotte! We're going to look for these special mushrooms." Akko said cheerfully, before leaving together with Sucy.

"Goodbye you two!" Lotte told them as they went out of the door in their room.

Sucy needed some _very interesting_ mushrooms, which would be perfect for her usual experiments on Akko. She had invited both of her roommates to come along to collect them and as Akko didn't know about the true purpose of this task, the easily excited witch was quickly convinced to go along with Sucy. Lotte didn't want to come along as she didn't want to encourage Sucys behaviour towards Akko, which she found to be very mean and inappropriate. 

After they both had left Lotte was alone in her room. On this quiet and calm afternoon Lotte felt surprisingly lonely. This was not the first time she let Akko and Sucy go out alone, but for some reason it just felt different than before. Normally she would just stay in her room and do homework or read one of her 'Nightfall'-books until her roommates returned or she went to bed. But it was just after school had finished, so there was still too much time in the day for her to just stay in her room and there was still dinner to get, Lotte thought to herself. She went out of her room and into the halls.

Wandering through the large corridors of the Luna Nova everything around her felt very empty. Maybe the large design of the school just got to her mind, or maybe it was because of being without her friends, but somehow she just felt strange. Lotte thought to herself: "Maybe I should just go to the dining hall, dinner is about to begin anyways." When she arrived in the large room it was already time for dinner. She grabbed her food and sat down at a lone table somewhere near the back of the room. Even if the students only got potato-based food at the school, Lotte made the best out of the experience.

The orange-haired girl was busy eating her dinner when suddenly another student approached her table. At first Lotte thought it was Amanda, who would want to know where Akko and Sucy were, but she would have made herself noticable before she even got to the table. It couldn't have been Amanda. Somebody had silently come to her table, but who was it?

It was Barbara! What was she doing here?

"Can I sit with you?" Barbara asked her cautiously.

"Y-Yes, yes sure" Lotte stumbled, surprised at her question.

Barbara sat down at the table. "I didn't want to sit alone. Diana and Hannah have to work on some kind of special assignment and now I'm here by myself. I looked around and then I saw you sitting here all alone." Barbara said. "Where are your friends?" She asked curiously, looking around the room to see if she had missed something.

Lotte then told her about Akko and Sucy going to gather some Mushrooms.

"What a strange coincidence for both of us to be alone." Barbara responded nervously. "Do you think I could accompany you for a little bit longer then? Since our friends aren't here for the rest of the day. I think it would be nice for both of us to spend some time together, don't you think?"

Lotte was bewildered, after all of the teasing and insulting from Hannah and Barbara towards her and her friends Barbara now wanted to spend time with her, alone? " _Is this just part of a prank or is this an actual proposal?_ " Lotte thought to herself. After thinking about it for a moment she agreed, being the kind-hearted person she always was, to spend some time with Barbara.

"Let's go to the courtyard" Barbara said with an excited expression in her face.

It was already getting dark when the two witches arrived in the courtyard, so it was mostly empty. They walked around the school grounds and mostly just enjoyed the greenery with some smalltalk inbetween. Both seemed to actually get along well and have fun together. After their little walk they sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard. 

"So why did you want to spend more time with me especially? It's not like I'm the only person you know outside of your group." Lotte asked Barbara curiously.

Barbara began to get nervous, her face reddened. "Well, it's because..." she hesitated.

Lotte, clearly seeing her nervousness, told her calmly: "It's okay, you can tell me everything you want. I won't judge you."

Barbara took a moment to gather up her courage and confessed: "It's b-because.." she stuttered. "Because I actually like you very much and I wanted to get closer to you and maybe you like me too."

Lotte looked shocked, she was silent for a moment.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I know I've been a pretty big jerk to you and your friends. I will leave you alone now." Barbara said woefully. She went to stand up and go back into the school.

Suddenly, her arm was grabbed and she was stopped. "Don't go" Lotte exclaimed. "I don't want you to go. Even if you and Hannah always tease us, I like you. I think you're still a really kind and nice person to be around, I felt that today."

Barbara was relieved, she felt warm. "Is it okay if I hug you?" She asked softly.

"Of course, you're my friend." Lotte responded happily. They both embraced each other in a long and tight hug.

The day was coming to an end. They both started to slowly go towards the entrance of the school. But as they were about to enter the complex Barbara stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Barbara?" Lotte asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Oh it's nothing, I just wanted to ask you something." Barbara told her nervously.

"Ok go ahead, what do you want to ask?" Lotte was curious.

Barbara got close to her and whispered into her ear: " _Do you think we could do this more often?_ " 

"Of course we can, I would love to be with you more." Lotte told her reassuringly. 

They went inside the school together and went into their respective rooms. Barbara met up with Hannah and Diana again and Lotte met with Akko and Sucy, who had returned from their little trip. 

"Didn't you get bored while we were gone?" Akko asked Lotte.

"Oh no, I think you could say I had a lot of fun actually." She responded happily.

"Oh really, please tell us more. Now I wanna know what you did all day." Akko became interested in her story.

"Maybe another day I well tell you about this, but now I think it's best if we go to sleep. We have a long day ahead tomorrow." Lotte told her.

So the three roommates all went to bed and started to sleep. But tonight Lotte couldn't stop thinking about her experience with Barbara. She knew this wouldn't be the last time they'd meet this way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written, so I would appreciate any feedback on this little piece of mine.  
> Also note that English is not my first language so some phrases or expressions may sound weird.


End file.
